Blue Moon
by crazy-wee-cat
Summary: Bella and Emmett were twins, but one day Emmett goes on a camping trip and never comes back. To escape the memories, Bella moves to Forks, but will she ever see her brother again? And how come love decides to jump into it? Complete.
1. Chapter 1

_So, hey! This is my new story =) Um, I hope you enjoy it, I've had the idea buzzing around in my head for a wee while...and, so you know, I'm not dingying my other stories...I just...I dunno, I had this idea and I just had to write it down! The story was totally inspired by the song "Yet" by my favourite band Switchfoot. It was on their most recent album, "Hello Hurricane," and it is an awesome song!!  
Well, I don't own Twilight..._

_Enjoy! And review, please! =)_

Yet

I hugged Emmett goodbye, wishing that I could go with my big brother on the weekend away. I wasn't allowed to go though, this had been made clear to me. And it was only going to be a weekend – he would be back soon.

Emmett was actually my twin brother – but most of the time I called him my big brother, because that's how he felt to me. He was extremely protective of me, and he was my best friend in the world. I told him everything, and we were so close, it was hard for anyone to understand us.

Emmett, my mum, my step-dad – Phil – and me, all lived in a small house in Phoenix. We weren't very well off – my mum didn't make much on her kindergarten salary, and Phil was constantly in and out of the job. We saved all our money, and mine and Emmett's Saturday jobs both added to the income. I didn't mind having to have a job when I was 17 – it felt good to know that I was helping my family. We weren't doing that badly – there was always food on the table, and there was always new clothes for us when needed.

And, actually, now we were doing better than ever. We had saved up enough money for Emmett to go on a camping trip to the woods with a couple of his friends. He was ecstatic – the most exciting holiday we had ever had was to a B&B, or to go and visit my dad Charlie in the small town that he lived in. None of us could remember the name of the place he lived, and we hadn't seen him in such a long time that he had probably forgotten what we looked like. I don't think anyone minded that much though. Don't get me wrong, we loved each other, but I don't think Charlie played the 'dad' part very well. He would look after us whenever he saw us, and he could definitely get very protective and parental if he saw us, but he seemed happy living on his own. Well, happy enough, I think. I hope.

Maybe I should go visit him soon.

"Bye, Emmett." I said, "Have a great time."

He chuckled, "See ya sis. Try not to kill yourself when I'm gone,"

I mock-punched his arm, which made him laugh more.

"Stay safe," I told him. He smiled, and nodded, and then hugged my parents.

"Bye guys!" he said, and jogged over to his friends car, and got in, waving goodbye to us as he went.

We waved back, smiling happily, glad that he was getting the holiday he needed.

It was only Sunday evening when we started to twitch. He was meant to be back in the afternoon, and he was still away. I was more worried than I let my face show.

"Mum," I said, "He'll be fine. He's a big boy. He can look after himself."

My mum nodded to show that she'd heard, but I don't think either of us trusted our words.

The phone rang. We all jumped at the noise, and I ran to pick it up.

"Hello?" I said, feeling nervous.

"Um, hey, Bella?"

"Yeah..."  
"I have something to tell you...do you wanna sit down?"

"Sure," I said, but I didn't actually. The guy on the other end of the phone wouldn't know anything.

"Well..." And then he proceeded to tell me what I didn't want to hear.

"What?" I said, trying not to cry. I felt my knees buckle, as everything went black.

Every single day had been difficult since Emmett disappeared. Nobody knew where he had gone – the police had given up on the case. He had just...gone. They said that Emmett was dead – they had found his blood in the forest where he was camping. Apparently he had been killed by a bear.

Everyone told me to move on. I didn't want to. My big brother had died...he would never be there to see me getting my first boyfriend, to give them the big brother talk...he would never be there to hurt the guy who hurt me, to hug me when I was sad. He would no longer comfort me.

The pain was unbearable. I woke up every morning screaming from nightmares. My mum and Phil had stopped coming in to see what was wrong. Losing my big brother had torn me apart. I did everything like a robot now – I wasn't normal. I didn't talk to anyone unless asked a question...little things would remind me of Emmett, my goofy big brother, and almost set me off in tears.

I found it better to just live in a shadow. It was a shadow of my old life. I was a shadow of my old self.

People gave up on trying to pull me out of the shell I had retreated in to. I didn't care. I didn't actually care about anything any more.

I knew I wasn't helping my mum and Phil by reacting to Emmett's death like this – I was only making it harder for them. I knew that they had not only lost their son, they had lost their daughter as well.

I knew my being here was just making getting over Emmett harder for them, and all the memories that kept on being stirred up just by living in that house was not helping. I was desperate to leave, to get away from the house where my nightmares lived.

When Phil finally got a job that involved traveling, the ideal opportunity came up. My mum didn't want to leave me alone in the house, and it would be bad for my education to keep on moving around.

So I decided I was moving to Forks.

Two days before I left, I was sitting on my bed, reading. I read even more often than I used to...it helped me get away from reality for a while. I heard a tentative knock on the door.

"Come in," I said quietly in my underused voice. My mum walked in, and sat down on the bed beside me, smoothing the covers.

She sat in silence for a few seconds, before she opened her mouth.

"Bella, honey, you need to talk to me."

I looked at her, my eyes questioning, "What have I done wrong?" I asked, almost tearing up. I thought I had been doing well.

"Nothing, sweetie, absolutely nothing. It's just, honey, you never talk to me. I know you're hurting, but it will help you if you talk to me."

I stayed silent, I didn't know how it would help.

"Bella, it kills me to see you like this. You used to be so happy, and now...you're so sad all the time."

I looked down at my hands, "Mummy, I miss him. It feels like half of me has been ripped away..."

"Oh, Bella. You know Emmett wouldn't want you to be sad."

I smiled reluctantly, "He would probably scream at me if he saw how it had affected me."

Mum chuckled, "That he would." she paused, "I know it must be so difficult for you, sweetie, but if you stay rooted to the past, then how will you ever be able to move on? I can't understand how it must feel, I never had a twin, but I can't bear seeing you in so much pain."

"Mum?" I asked, "Where do you think he is now?"

She smiled, "I like to think he's in heaven. He was always such a good boy – he never swore, never did anything wrong. He'll be happy now."

"Will it ever get easier?" I asked. "I don't want to forget him...but I hate having to mull over the fact he's gone..."

She hugged me, "Of course it will get easier...and maybe you should just remember the good times you had with him? Do you remember his laugh Bella?"

I nodded, silent tears rolling down my cheeks, "It was big, and booming. He always used to laugh. He was such a happy person..."

Mum hugged me, and nodded, "Do you remember the time when you were little, and you were ill, and he got all protective and wouldn't leave you, and ended up getting the bug himself?"

I smiled, "Yeah. He was so protective of me."

She laughed, "I'm glad you've opened up to me, Bells. Everything'll get better, I promise."

She got up, and walked out the room. I watched as the door closed softly. She was right, Emmett would personally kill me if he knew how awful I was being. I decided I was going to get over him...for Emmett.

The next thing I knew, I was going to Forks, and it wasn't long before I had to go to Forks High. I got into my new truck – courtesy of Charlie – and drove to the school. The school was small and dingy, I didn't like it.

But I guess I was not going to like it anyway, whatever it was like.

I walked briskly into the office, and told her that I was Isabella Swan. She gave me a map, my timetable, and a note to give to each teacher at the start of each class. I nodded, smiling at her. I realised that, apart from the other day with my mum, that was the first time I had smiled since Emmett had died. I winced at the word as I walked out the office, but I was happier than normal.

The classes before lunch passed in a blur. I sat with a couple of people whose names had skipped my brain.

"And those are the Cullens," said the girl whose name was Jessica, I remembered, as she waved her arm over at a table. I glanced the way to show I was listening, but I didn't really care. "They don't talk to anyone, they just keep to themselves...there's Ed-" I tuned out, nodding and making noises occasionally, just so this girl wouldn't be offended.

Lunchtime was soon over, and I went to my next class.

The next class I had was Biology. I had to sit next to a boy called Edward Cullen – I think Jessica had talked about them a bit during lunch. I couldn't remember, though.

I stumbled over and sat down beside him, blushing as I practically fell into my seat.

"Um, hi..." I said, nervously.

He smiled at me, "Hello. I'm Edward Cullen."

"Bella Swan," I said, smiling.

There was a bit of an awkward silence after that, neither of us knowing what to say. Thankfully, the teacher started talking. He told us about some work we were doing. I had already done it in Phoenix.

"So, where are you from?" he asked.

I tried not to grimace, "Phoenix..."

He looked confused, "It must be quite a change for you."

I nodded, "Yeah...I don't like the rain much."

"Why did you move to Forks then?" he asked quizzically.

I shrugged, "I guess I needed a change of scenery..."

"Why?" he asked, curious.

I sighed, looking down at my hands and begging myself not to cry, "I don't like to talk about it that much...or even think about it for that matter."

He looked confused.

"I guess I'm already thinking about it now..." my voice cracked on the last word.

"You don't have to tell me," he said comfortingly, "I'm sorry I brought it up."

I forced a smile, "Thanks. Maybe I will tell you eventually..."

We lapsed into silence. He was deep in thought, as was I. Nobody here knew about Emmett, and I didn't know whether to keep it that way or not. I didn't want to be treated like some kind of porcelain doll, but I wanted people to know that Emmett had existed...he was an amazing person...it was so sad that such an innocent life had been thrown away so simply.

"Bella?" I heard the soft, velvet voice say. I looked up.

"I'm sorry I upset you."

I smiled, slightly shakily, "It's okay."

He looked confused, "But you're crying..."

I hadn't noticed the tears until he brought them up. I angrily swiped them away, not wanting to show any weaknesses in front of this boy.

"Are you ashamed of crying?" he asked me, looking sad at the thought.

Emmett wouldn't have wanted me to cry, I thought. I shook my head, "I'm just trying to stay positive..."

He nodded, almost as if he knew exactly what I was talking about.

After gym – which was awful – I went out to my truck, slipping slightly on the ice that had materialised last night. I yawned, putting my hand in front of my mouth. I hadn't slept well last night – I had still had nightmares. I guessed it would take time to fully recover. I drove carefully, making sure not to slip on the ice.

I yawned again, then jumped out of my skin when I heard a car horn in front of me. There was a big, blue, hard looking car on the wrong side of the road...and it was heading straight for me.

I didn't have time to do anything...no time to scream, to think...I could only close my eyes. I felt the impact, and I felt the glass shatter onto me, and my head whipped forward, as the other car crashed right into me, and my head hit the steering well. Everything went black.

_Just so you know, I have absolutely no experience with anything in this story at all. I have never lost someone close to me, but this is how I imagine it might feel like..._

_I hope you liked, and please review!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Guys, wow! I never expected so much from this story! I mean, it was what, three hours after I posted it, and I went downstairs and I had 22 emails...and then this morning I got up and I already had 7 reviews! I never guessed that you guys would like this story! Hugs for everyone!! Well, I hope you like this chapter! _

_I don't own Twilight =(_

"Honey, can you hear me?" I heard someone say. I opened my eyes blearily and nodded, wincing as I felt the pain.

"Don't move, pet, it might hurt. Can you tell me your name?"

"Bella," I whispered. I heard sirens.

"Right, Bella, I'm Jill. I'm a paramedic. You've had a bit of a crash there, pet. I'm just going to put you on a stretcher, okay?"

"Sure," I whispered.

They moved me, and luckily for me, it only hurt a little bit.

"Bella!" I heard the voice of my dad, Charlie, the chief of Police shout.

I sighed, "That's my dad," I told Jill.

She nodded, "Okay, Bella. I'll get my colleague to go talk to him once we've finished with you,"

"Okay,"

They loaded me onto the stretcher, much to my embarrassment, and drove me away.

We got to the hospital, and I watched as the lights on the roof flew past as they practically ran me to the emergency room. A woman checked me over, and someone else was brought in. Probably the crash...er.

I heard my dad coming in.

"Bella!" he exclaimed, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, dad," I told him.

"You don't look it," he glared at what I assumed was the other driver. "You can kiss your license goodbye, mister."

"Dad," I said, "It probably wasn't his fault...there was ice on the roads, he will have just lost control..."

Charlie sighed, but stood up as the door opened again.

"Dr. Cullen," he said.

Cullen? Was he Edward's dad?

"Hello, Chief." I heard a musical voice answer. "Is this your daughter?"

"Yes she is," he said worriedly, "Is she going to be okay?"

Dr Cullen came over to me, "Well, let's just see, shall we?"

"Hello, Isabella," he said.

"Bella..." I muttered.

"Well, Bella. Can you tell me what hurts?"

"Well, my neck...my arm...and my head I guess...and my leg's a bit sore, but not all that much."

He nodded slowly. "Right, let's check this out."

It turned out that I had just hit my head pretty hard, and as if by some stroke of luck I hadn't gotten a concussion. Unfortunately, I did need stitches in my leg, where some glass had lodged itself, and I had broken my left wrist, I don't actually know how I managed that. This was typical of me...It was my first day of school, and I'd be coming in the next day with a broken arm.

I had to spend half an hour on the phone to Renee, reassuring her that I really was okay, and I was still alive, and that I really wasn't dead or anything...it was tiring. I felt so bad that I'd worried her...I knew she was terrified that I was going to leave her childless. I shivered at that thought. No, I could not leave her. Not now, not ever.

By the time we had gotten home, and I had finished on the phone, I had to go to bed. I couldn't do any of my homework, but Charlie had written me a letter to explain that I had crashed my truck, and they were pretty much lucky I was alive, and that if they had any problem with this then they'd have the chief of police to deal with. In less harsh words, obviously.

I also had a note from Dr. Cullen to get me out of PE. I silently cheered to myself when he gave me that.

The next day, I got up and showered quickly, awkwardly blow drying my hair with one hand, and eating my cheerios quickly. Charlie had already left, and I had to leave early. My beautiful new truck needed to be repaired. It was currently in the garage...with a magnificent dent in the side of it, and basically no glass in the windows. Not exactly driving material. Charlie had offered me a lift, but I didn't exactly want to go out as early as he went out. It wouldn't be very fun.

It wasn't actually _that_ short a walk, but I didn't exactly enjoy it, due to my lack of co-ordination. And my leg was a little sore, I mean, I had gotten stitches on it the day before.

By the time I got to school I was wet. And a little cold. And feeling a little miserable. I had to run into English quickly, and I gave the teacher my note to explain why I had no homework for him.

"You crashed your car?" he asked incredulously.

"Actually, it crashed into me." I pointed out, "It really wasn't my fault."

"And how is this an excuse for no homework?" he asked.

"Well, I was at the hospital all of last night," I said, motioning to my broken arm, and the bruise you could see just leaking down under my hairline.

"Fair enough, I suppose." he said.

I went to my seat, sighing, and tried to listen to the lesson.

When I went into Spanish, I sat beside the Jessica girl as she motioned to the seat next to her, and then she stared at me surprised.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"Crashed my car," I muttered, blushing.

By lunchtime I was sick of that question.

I walked into Biology in a thoroughly bad mood, and practically slammed my bag on the desk, making Edward Cullen stare slightly incredulously at me.

"You okay?" he asked as I glared down at the table.

"Oh, just _perfect_, thank you." I grumbled.

He raised his eyebrows, his expression amused. This just annoyed me even more thoroughly.

"So, a car crash, huh?" he asked. How did he know that?

I growled slightly. "It wasn't my fault! The other car crashed into _me._"

"That's what they all say," he said, chuckling.

"Wow, you are actually trying to get yourself killed."  
This just made him laugh more, "So you're saying that you, in your crippled state, could kill me, in all my awesomeness?"

I glared at him and started mumbling to myself about conceited idiots. Or something. I didn't really pay attention.

The teacher started the lesson, and he came round to pick up our homework.

"Miss Swan?" he asked, holding his hand out.

"I don't have it," I said bluntly.

"This is only your second day here at Forks High, and you have already failed to return a homework? Miss Swan, I don't know what your school was like in Phoenix, but here in Forks High, we expect a consistent and -"

"Wow, calm, I have a note," I said, pulling it out, "No need to flipping lecture me," I muttered under my breath, "It's only a homework excercise."

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing."

His eyes scanned the note, "You were in a car accident?" his tone was disbelieving.

"Yes I really was. Do you think the broken arm just appeared by itself?"

"There is no need to speak to me like that, Miss Swan, I apologise for not believing you."

He walked off.

"Flipping teachers, think they know everything." I muttered. Edward was shaking with laughter.

I glared at him, "What are _you_ laughing at?" I accused.

"You."

Well that wasn't very nice, was it?

I spent the whole of PE bored out of my wits watching everyone playing volley ball. My mind wandered to Edward Cullen...I thought about his laugh...and his looks...and his voice...it was all so...perfect...He was just so amazing. I wondered if I would see him after school...I shook myself. That was just weird and stalkerish.

I walked out the school, and pulled out my i-pod, preparing for the walk home.

"Bella?" I shouldn't be so accustomed to that voice.

I turned, "Yeah?"

"Would you like a lift to your home?" he asked. "I mean, I know that your car is all banged up, and I don't really want you getting wet..."

"Um, okay, then..."

I followed him over to a shiny, silver car, definitely the fanciest in the whole car park. He opened my door, and I got in, smiling.

Suddenly I realised something, "What about the rest of your family?" I asked.

"They're away today, on a camping trip," he smiled.

"Oh...why aren't you with them?" I asked.

"Well, I figured Carlisle needed some company, seeing as everyone else is going, but he has to work."

"Is Carlisle a doctor?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, why?"

I chuckled, "He treated me last night I think. He was very friendly."

"He is probably the most compassionate man I have ever known."

"Did he adopt you?" I asked, my curiosity was burning.

Edward nodded, "And my twin, Alice, and my two brothers and other sister."

"Woah. It must be a lot of work to raise five kids..."

He chuckled.

"What are their names?" I asked.

"Well, there's me, obviously, my twin, Alice, Jasper is Rosalie's twin, and Emmett is my brother."

I stared at him...Emmett? It wasn't a common name. But no, Emmett was dead, he wasn't coming back, and he certainly wasn't a Cullen.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking at me, concerned. I nodded silently, still trying to calm the hurricane in my head. "You sure?"

"Well...I guess it's just...I have....had," I corrected myself, "A twin brother..."

"Had?"

"Um, he d-died last year sometime."

He seemed confused as to why telling me about his family had upset me.

"He was called Emmett, too..." I breathed.

Edward stared at me, and I saw the comprehension dawning on his face.

"I'm so sorry...Bella. Isabella Marie Swan." He added, and I don't think I was meant to hear the last bit. Why had he suddenly said my full name? How did he know my middle name?

_Hope you liked! _

_Do I even need to ask? =P_


	3. Chapter 3

_I am _so_ sorry it has taken me so long to update, and I'm giving you such a short bit as well! I'm so ashamed of myself =( Wel, anyway, I hope you like this bit, and thanks for all the amazing reviews!! I don't own Twilight =(_

That night I did everything routinely – I did my homework (I didn't want my Biology teacher to go crazy), I did some washing, and then I made dinner for me and Charlie. I had made pasta for us – as it turned out, Charlie didn't trust me in the kitchen. I couldn't blame him, he had been married to my mum. She wasn't the best cook ever. Ha, understatement of the century.

"S'good, Bells," he said with his mouth full, looking happy that I had made something tasty, and, well, edible. I secretly smiled to myself, it was fun watching him begin to slowly trust me in the kitchen.

"So, Bella, how was your second day at school?"

"Well, I didn't get in a car crash today,"

He chuckled, "Well done,"

"Dad, I met Dr Cullens son at school...do you know anything about the family?" I asked.

Charlie looked up, surprised. "A lot of people in this town don't talk to them." He said. "I know they have five teenagers, though. I thought they were going to be a lot of trouble at first – I mean, five kids in one house! But they're excellent, very well behaved."

I nodded.

"Why do you ask?" he said.

"Well, Edward Cullen gave me a ride home today, 'cause I didn't have my truck, and he told me that his whole family was on a camping trip, apart from him and his dad."

"They are the perfect family," said Charlie, "Always away on family camping trips. Fantastic."

"Cool," I said, not broaching the subject again. I was being paranoid, and I knew it. Emmett was dead, I told myself, and there was no point thinking otherwise.

EPOV (_dun dun duuun)_

I drove home from Bella's house, fast, pulling out my phone as I went.

"Hello, Edward, what is it?" said Carlisle when he picked up.

"Hey, can you come home? I need to talk to you,"

"Okay, I'll be home as soon as I can," he said, hanging up.

I got into the house, and paced around the room, trying to sort out my head. I remembered back to when Emmett had first told us about his past.

"_I was born in Phoenix, Arizona," he started. Rosalie squeezed his hand, encouraging him to go on, "I lived with my mum, Renee, my step-dad Phil, and my twin sister." A flash of pain crossed his face as he mentioned his sister, "I called her my little sister, even though technically I was the younger one. I guess I enjoyed playing the big brother role in her life, and I think she enjoyed it too. We were so close...best friends. Her name was Isabella...Isabella Marie Swan," he chuckled to himself, "She would kill me if she heard me saying that name. She hates is – everyone calls her Bella. She won't answer to Isabella. Well...I went on a camping trip with my friends, and we all went different ways to look for firewood, and I got attacked by a bear..." He was tormenting himself. He kept on thinking about the amount of pain he must be putting his family in..Rosalie hugged him, as he tried to hold back tears that could never shed. _

"Edward?" Carlisle asked, walking in.

"Hey, Carlisle,"

_What is it, son?_ he asked in his thoughts.

"You know Bella Swan?"

_The one I treated last night after a crash?_

I nodded, "The very same. Do you know her full name?"

_Isabella, is it not?_

"Yes. Isabella Marie Swan. Do you remember what Emmett said his twin sisters name was?"

_Isabella...no. That is...no..._

"Yeah, i had pretty much the same reaction."

_That's...I don't know._

"What do we do?" I asked. He thought about the options for a moment.

_Nothing._ he decided, _Absolutely nothing. Maybe we should just let Emmett discover on his own._

"Dad, there's another thing..."

_Yes?_

"Well...I've only known her two days, and..." it was harder to say it out loud than I had thought.

_You're in love with her._

"How did you work it out?" I asked, confused.

_The look on your face as you say her name. _He smiled at me, _I'm so happy for you._

I frowned, "But I can't do anything about it. I mean...she's a human, I'm a _vampire._"

_And Romeo was a Capulet and Juliet was a Montague (A/N is that even right? I might have got them the wrong way round) _

"What?"

_Just think about it, son. So-called forbidden love._

"But they both die in the end."

_Way to ruin my analogy._

BPOV

I was scared for school the next day. It was a little pathetic – but things had been a little awkward with Edward after he had mentioned Emmett's name. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts, and, I think, so was he. For some reason I felt slightly suspicious of Edward – I felt like he was hiding something from me. It was silly, but no matter how many times I told myself this, the thoughts and feeling kept on creeping back up.

I also found myself wondering strange things. I would never, _ever_ have voiced it out loud, but I had a growing feeling that Edward wasn't exactly _human, _per se. It was a stupid, silly feeling, but whenever I thought about it, it made sense more. The inhuman look about him, his eyes were most definitely not a normal colour, the way he seemed to shy away from people if they got to near – and maybe it was just me, but people seemed to shy away from him too. The way whenever he talked about his family, he seemed to get a little edgy – he seemed almost like an actor, perfectly delivering lines that he had said a million times over. The way he never mentioned anything about his homelife, the way he said his family were on a "camping trip", when it was clearly pouring with rain outside. The way he looked at me as if he were trying to figure me out – as if I was some secret entry that he did not have the key to.

Little things. He occasionally moved too fast, I don't think anyone else noticed, but he would appear out of nowhere, and his hands might catch something _far _too quickly.

The fact that I had noticed just proved how stalkerish I was becoming. I stared at him when nobody was looking...Weird, I know.

And as I thought about it all, all the small things, I was convinced that Edward Cullen was in no way human.

But then what was he?

But there was one thing I was sure of – he was good. Or at least – if what he was was bad, then he used what he had to the best of abilities. After all, how could somebody like _Edward_ be bad, when he just seemed so...perfect?

Maybe I was just being stupid.

But if I _was_ being stupid...why was I so convinced?

***

When I left the house the next morning, I felt my heart skip a beat as I saw the oh, so familiar silver volvo parked outside. And, leaning next to it was the dark shape of Edward Cullen. I walked towards him, and he dazzled me with a smile.

"Hey," he said, "I figured you might want a lift,"

"Thanks," I said, staring at him.

He opened the door for me, and I got in, managing not to trip over anything...thankfully.

"How did you sleep?" I asked when he had started driving.

He smiled at something – some private joke, I guess, "Good," he said, in that same way...as if he was hiding something..."And yours?"

"Same," I lied. I hadn't slept well, I had had a horrible nightmare...but I didn't really want to think of it. I think he saw my expression, because he changed the subject.

"My family are coming home tonight." He said, smiling.

"Wow," I said, quietly, "The rest of the legendary Cullens."

"Legendary?" he said, raising his eyebrow and looking at me, making my stomach flutter, and my heart melt.

"Lots...lots of people talk about you," I stuttered. He smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

He drove me to school mostly in silence, though occasionally he would ask me a random question about myself. One question though, stunned me.

"Bella," he said, unleashing the full power of his dazzling eyes upon me, "What was your twin brother like?"

How could I refuse telling him? "Emmett...he was one of the best people I ever knew. He...he could make a joke out of anything...he was so good natured, so amazing...he wasn't perfect, obviously not, and he was crazily over protective of me, but I loved him...and he was a great person...he didn't deserve to die..." I tried not to cry, and failed. Edward, to my surprise, reached out and gave me a tight hug.

"Bella," he said, "I'm sorry for bringing it up again. I just...wondered."

"Thanks, Edward." I said, smiling, "I love you."

I gasped as I realised what I had said. I clapped my hand to my mouth and gazed up at his flawless face.

"I'm sorry!" I exclaimed, "I didn't mean to say that!"

He gazed at me, "Don't be sorry..." he murmured, "Bella Swan, I love you too."

_Hope you like =)_

_Review, please! =D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello! I tried to update faster this time =)_

_I hope you like this chapter, I tried out a few scenario's for how it could go, and I liked this one best (I mean for the end rather than the start). I think the start was the hardest to write...I had no idea what to do about it! So, if you think it's strange...I'm sorry!_

_I don't own Twilight!_

The day passed in a total blur...Edward Cullen said he loved me...

Honestly, this was the happiest I had felt since before Emmett...yeah.

I sat down in Biology, and smiled at Edward, who smiled straight back.

"Bella," he said when I sat down.  
"Hey," I said happily.

"Bella, I want to ask you something, but before I do, I must tell you that I'm no good for you...and I guess, there's something I need to tell you as well."

I sighed, "Edward, if it's something like..." I blushed.

"What?" he asked.

"Well, if you're like...not human or something then...I want you to know that I still love you whether you are or not." I was whispering, just in case anyone else in the class were listening in.

"Not...human?" he asked, staring at me like I had two heads.

I immediately blushed, "Okay, so this is embarrassing...I ju-"

"How did you know?" he interrupted.

I stared, he had taken me by surprise. "I guess...I just figured. You seemed different...am I being silly?"

He shook his head. "I'll tell you everything in the car." he decided.

I smiled. It was good to know he was opening up.

***

He walked me from gym, and he held my hand. It made me blush, and it made my fingers tingle.

"So," I said, breaking the slightly tense silence as we sat in the car.

"So," he said, "Bella, why did you think I wasn't...human?"

I sighed, "Little things...like...you always seem to know what everyone's thinking. Can you...can you read minds?" I was embarrassed asking, but I needed to know.

Edward was quiet and then he smiled at me, "I guess the time for lies is over, Bella. Yes. Yes I can."

I nodded, "And...you know what I'm thinking right now?"

He shook his head, "I can read every single mind in this world...except from yours."

"Why?" I asked, confused, "Is there something wrong with me?"

He laughed, "I tell you I can read minds, and you think there's something wrong with you."

I laughed too, not really bothering to fight back.

"Bella?" he said, looking at me, "Can we continue this discussion later?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Would you like to come out for dinner with me?"

"Yes," I said quietly, terrified I would scream at the fact that Edward Cullen had just asked me out.

"And...would you be my...my girlfriend?"

"Girlfiriend..." I said, mulling over the word. Personally, it didn't seem like enough...I think, what I felt was that there was more to us than that.

"Or not..." he muttered quietly.

"No!" I exclaimed, "I was just thinking that maybe...you know...maybe we were something...something more."

He smiled, "I think that too." he said, "But I think that, for official purposes, that should be the title, do you agree?"

I nodded.

"Great, Bella. I'll pick you up at 5, okay?"

"Okay, Bye Edward."

"Goodbye Bella."

***

I was ready. I had my hair done – and I was wearing a pretty blue blouse I had found in my wardrobe. Charlie was out fishing for the week – so that was sorted as well. The only person I had to deal with was...oh.

I burst into tears when I realised that I had been so happy and excited that I had even been thinking about Emmett giving Edward the big brother talk. My mascara was running, and I would have to fix it...but I didn't have time, and while I was still in the middle of my tears, the doorbell rung. Oh _no._

I tried to stop my tears, and rub off the mascara, and I ran downstairs to open the door, to reveal a smiling Edward holding a bunch of flowers. His smile quickly turned into concern as he saw my apparently not so well concealed tears.

"Bella?" he asked, "What's wrong?"

I started sobbing again, but I let him in the house, trying to stop. He put the flowers down and pulled me against his hard, cold chest. I cried into his shirt for what must have been a while.

"S-sorry," I cried, pulling away, "I c-can't believe this. I'm ruining the night b-before it's even begun."

"Silly Bella," he said, pulling me to the couch and hugging me. "It doesn't matter. Just tell me what's wrong."

"W-well, I was ready for you coming, and then I thought how awful it would be for you when Emmett gave you the big brother talk...and then I remembered that -" I started sobbing uncontrollably and couldn't keep going.

He hugged me tightly, "Oh, Bella. Don't be sad, love. Everything's going to be okay."

I nodded, "I'm so sorry, Edward. I've ruined everything. Do you just want to stay here and not go out?"

He smiled, "Whatever you're most comfortable with, Bella."

"We'll stay here. Do you want anything?"

He shook his head, "Bella, I...I don't eat."

I stared, "Is this part of...part of what you are?"

He nodded.

"Edward, whatever you are...I know that you're good. I've known that all the time. Whatever you are, you're making the best out of your resources."

He smiled, "You believe in me."

"Of course I do."

"I don't know how you'll react when I tell you. I'm terrified you'll run away screaming."

I smiled, "Don't worry. I'm here to stay."

"Well..." he took a deep breath, "Bella, I'm a vampire."

***

Edward thought that I was crazy – the fact that it didn't bother me. But it honestly didn't. He explained everything to me, how he drank animal blood, how he didn't sleep, how he "sparkled" in the sun. He told me all the myths and legends about himself, and scoffed when I told him how proud of him I was. But the time soon came when I realised that I had to go shopping.

"I'll come with you," he told me simply. I nodded, and hugged him.

"Thanks."

He smiled at me. I think he didn't want me to be alone when I was so obviously still upset about Emmett – I think. I grabbed the shopping list, and we went out to my truck.

I can't imagine how boring the routine of shopping must have been for Edward – watching me pick out all the foods that were absolutely disgusting to him.

We were walking down the dairy aisle (_A/N, yes, I know, how creative =P), _trying to find some butter that wasn't all that expensive, but still tasted good (_Ahhh the funness of food shopping =) sorry, I'll shut up now...) _Eventually we found some "Butterpak", which seemed to be a rip-off of "Lurpak", but I decided to risk it, when we heard some people talking.

(_It actually tastes exactly the same...and it's cheaper!! =O (wait I said I'd be quiet, didn't I?))_

"We don't even have to be here, what's the point?" someone was muttering from around the corner – the voice sounded awfully familiar.

"You know perfectly well, why. Anyway, it's good to keep up pretenses – and it will be good for when you go back to school." I recognised that voice too. Strange...

"Well, I haven't eaten anyone, can we go now?"

"Do us a favour mate, and shut up." said another voice – one that I really didn't recognise.

A few people turned the corner – Edward tensed by my side and tightened his grip on my hand.

"I still don't – hey, look, what's Eddie doing in a supermarket?" asked one boy. I saw Carlisle Cullen – Edward's "father", obviously. The look on his face scared me – he saw me, and then looked so panicked, like something bad was about to happen. There was a boy with honey-coloured blond hair who looked like he had just jumped out of a cinema screen, who looked slightly pained, and like he had a bad headache. And then there was the other boy. The one whose voice I recognised.

I felt the colour drain from my face – I was dreaming, I must be dreaming. Suddenly I knew exactly why the voice had sounded so familiar.

My head was spinning, the room turning a different way.

"Emmett?" I whispered.

I felt my knees buckle, but strong arms caught me, and then everything went black.

_So, tell me if you thought Bella's reaction to Edward's vampire...ness, was a total under-reaction, and if you thought that Bella seeing Emmett was okay?_

_Happy Christmas!!  
Review pleeease =)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey there! Sorry it's taken me so long to update! Been rather busy...and I rewrote this chapter about fifty million times. Seriously. Sorry the chapters so short! And I don't own Twilight. _

_***_

_My black wellies with pink poka-dots crunched the already well trampled snow on the pavement (or sidewalk, whatever you wanna call it) as we walked in search of something to do. It was snowing lightly, attempting to cover up the frozen snow, just so that it could freeze overnight too, making about 6 layers of deadly, frozen snow. Well, deadly for me, anyway. I pulled my bright yellow scarf tighter, suddenly wishing that I had had the sense to dry my hair this morning as it was slowly freezing in the messy ponytail, and I knew that if I _had _had the sense to dry it, then my ears would be warm right now. Or I could have just put on a hat. Either way, my ears would have been warmer than they were now. _

_I shoved my gloved hands in my pocket shivering as a clump of snow from a tree above decided to somehow fall from the tree, past my scarf, and down my neck. I'm telling you, snow really has a mind of its own._

"_Bleh." Emmett laughed as I squeaked because of the cold water now running down my previously warm back._

_Me and Emmett were currently in Forks for Christmas, visiting our father Charlie. We didn't actually want to be in the most boring place in the world, but mum had promised us that this would be the last year we would have to come. And if she was lying, she knew that she would have a few tantrums on her hands. And now we were bored stiff of the house, we were searching for some form of entertainment in this dull, dull town. _

_Eventually we found a tatty park that looked like it should be full of drunken ned's. (A/N, uuum, hoodlums? If you're english, chavs...aaah I have no idea what everyone else calls them...sorry guys =() But there were a couple of swings, a round-a-bout, a see-saw and a slide, and honestly anything was better than just walking around in boredom. _

_  
I gingerly wiped off the snow on the seat of the round-a-bout and plonked myself down. I shivered, and pulled off my jacket and sat on that. Emmett smiled and did likewise. _

"_I miss the sun." I muttered. Emmett burst out laughing. _

"_There are advantages to snow as well." he said, "For instance," he scooped up a ball of the icky wet stuff, and chucked it at me. _

"_You did not just do that." I said, wiping the powdery, frozen water off my face._

_He chuckled, "I think I did, actually."_

_I picked up some snow and chucked it back._

"_Ooh, this is war!" he exclaimed. I laughed, and then squealed as a bit went right down my top. _

_Ten minutes later, breathing heavily, soaked and rosy-cheeked, we collapsed onto the snow laughing. _

"_Well that was fun." I said. _

"_Yeah it was!" exclaimed Emmett. We lay there for a while when suddenly he said, "Let's make a snowman!"_

"_You what?" I asked, laughing, "Snowmen are for kids."_

"_No they are not!" he exclaimed, "And anyway. We kinda are still kids."_

_I sniffed, "I hate it when people say that. I'm still fourteen."_

"_Yeeeah, still a kid! And anyway, being a kid is _so_ much more fun than being an adult. All they ever talk about is jobs and work and...boring stuff."_

_I raised my eyebrows, "You do realise jobs and work are the same things?"_

"_Yeah, yeah, whatever." he said, waving it away. "Let's just make this snowman, okay?"_

_I sighed, "Fine."_

_***_

"I can't believe this, Edward. I just can't believe this."

"Emmett I -"

"It's not so much me, I mean, I knew that my sister was alive! But for _her._ And you watched her, you watched her _cry_, Edward, and you _knew_, you _knew_ that you could make it all better! And you just sat and watched."

"I said I-"

I heard a door close, muffling the sound. I still had my eyes closed, reflecting on the dream I had just had. I hadn't thought about that Christmas in a while. And as much as Emmett and I had complained about it, it _had_ been one of the funnest I had ever had. Me and Emmett were constantly laughing, and although I was going through that faze that all teenage girls seem to go through – the one where we are no longer children, we are clearly _teenagers_ – Emmett always seemed to manage to pull me out of my sulky moods.

I opened my eyes, suddenly intrigued as to where I was. I was lying on a squashy bed, in a dimly lit room. I could see through a window – it was dark outside, and the only light _in_ the room was a small lamp on a table beside my bed.

I quietly got out the bed, wondering what was happening outside the room. I tried to listen in to what the voices were saying.

"I don't care how many times you say you're sorry, idiot, it won't make a difference. You still did it."

"Boys, will you stop arguing. And Emmett, this isn't Edwards fault, it was I, also, who thought that telling you would be a bad idea."

There was a sigh, "Then I guess I don't have anything to say to either of you."

Quiet footsteps retreated away, and I heard a sigh. "I didn't see this coming." someone muttered.

"Me neither." another sigh, "I'm going to go and check on Bella."

Oh, flip. I backed away from the door, trying to be as quiet and as speedy as possible, knowing that Edward had told me just tonight that they were vampires, and, well, they had super hearing.

The door opened, and I tried to look innocent.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen came in and he smiled slightly when he saw me standing up.

"Sorry," I said, "I heard raised voices."

He didn't seem to know what to say, so he just laughed, but I could see the emotion didn't quite reach his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, and I followed him to stand by the edge of the bed.

"Where am I?" I said suddenly, realising I didn't know where I was, or how I had got here.

He smiled, but again, it didn't reach his eyes. "You're in my house."

I nodded, but I was still confused, "Um, can I ask why?"

His eyebrows furrowed and he looked at me in confusion. "Don't you remember?"

I searched my mind for a reason as to why I would be in his own house – a house full of vampires no less, but I came up with nothing.

I tried thinking over my most recent memories. Being with Edward, crying, a lot I have to say, then going to the supermarket, and seeing...

Oh. My. Goodness.

I sat down, my eyes wide.

"I'll take that as a yes," said Carlisle, sitting down beside me.

"Emmett..." I whispered, "He's alive?"

Carlisle sighed and looked at me in the eyes, "Yes. Yes, very much so."

_Hope you liked =D_

_Review!  
And sorry for the shortness. _

_I won't be updating tomorrow, 'cause, you know, it's Christmas! Yay!! =D_

_So enjoy yourselves! Merry Christmas!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Guys, I am _so_ sorry. It has been so long, hasn't it? I had serious trouble writing this chapter!! Well, it's the chapter you've all been waiting for =) I_ _really, _really_ hope it doesn't disappoint! Well, without further ado! I don't own Twilight! Enjoy!_

"Excuse me for a moment," said Carlisle suddenly, getting to his feet, and walking out the room. Well, what a nice way to leave me.

This was all so hard to take in...I...I needed to see him. This was getting too difficult.

"She's my flippin' sister, Carlisle, and I'm going in there to see her whether you say I can or not!" someone yelled.

Emmett.

I walked to the door. My stomach was turning. I hesitated, and then, yanked open the door.

He was there. It wasn't a joke, he was _really there._ He was staring at me, his eyes alight with joy.

"Emmett?" I asked, in a quiet voice. I stared at him, and took a tentative step forward.

He opened his arms wide, "Come here, little sis."

I didn't need any more invitation. I ran forward and slammed into his hard body, wrapping my arms around him. He rubbed my back, and I realised I was crying.

"I missed you so much!" I whispered into his chest, knowing he would hear.

"Me, too, Bells, me too."

I hugged him tighter, but then pulled away, raising a finger slightly threateningly.

"Don't you _dare_ ever leave me again!"

He chuckled, "I don't plan on it," He pulled me back into a hug and I hugged him like my life depended on it, like he was my lifeline. If he had been human, he would probably have been pulverised. Well, not quite.

I leaned my head on his chest, smiling slightly as I remembered all the good times.

I didn't want to let go – I just wanted to stay there, hugging Emmett forever. But I knew that I couldn't, and I pulled away all to soon. He smiled down at me, and I took his hand. That was something he never really liked before, but I think he was putting up with it, considering the circumstances.

I realised then that the whole family was stood, watching our reunion. I laughed a bit.

"Um, hi." I said quietly, "I'm Bella...Emmett's sister..." I felt like a total douche bag (_A/N, i don't know what made me say that...)_, but I guess I would have to deal with that.

The ones I didn't know all looked totally speechless, but Edward came to my other side and hugged me. "I love you," he whispered into my hair. I think I saw some of the jaws in the family drop. But what I noticed most was the way the muscles in Emmett's jaw tightened, and he glared at Edward in a way that terrified me.

So I said earlier that I was upset that Emmett would never get to go all brotherly protective on my first boyfriend? I regret it. Now I'm scared for poor Edward.

"Edward." said Emmett in a dangerously low voice, "Can I talk to you? _Alone?"_

"Emmett." I warned, "Don't you - "

"Trust me, Bella, I know Edward here, we're just having a little talk."

"Little talk," I scoffed. But Emmett was already practically dragging Edward away, and I was left with a bunch of vampires who were staring at me incredulously.

"Hi!" exclaimed one, bouncing up to me and hugging me, "I'm Alice. We're gonna be best friends, just you wait and see!"

I laughed. She seemed so nice. She had short, black, cropped hair, and an angelic face. She was incredibly graceful, and walked with a step that deserved to be in a ballet studio, or a dance floor.

"Hi." I said, smiling. "And, how do you know this?"

She giggled, "I can see the future."

Um, woah. Okay, so Edward can read minds, Alice can see the future – what can the rest of them do?

"And Jasper here," she said bouncing over to the tall man with dirty blond hair. He had been in the supermarket, ",can detect whatever emotion you're feeling. And he can change them."

I raised an eyebrow, "Really?" I said. Then I burst out laughing – and I didn't even know what was funny. When I stopped, I looked over at Jasper, and he was looking totally indifferent, with just a hint of triumph.

"Okay, okay, I believe you." I muttered.

"I'm Esme," said the woman with warm brown hair. She had a motherly feel about her – the kind of person who would just look out for anyone. Wow. She seemed lovely.

"Hey," I said softly, smiling at her.

"And I'm Rosalie," said the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life, "You're Emmett's wee sister?" I nodded, "I've only heard great things about you."

I smiled. "Hey," I said again, no idea what to say. Thankfully Emmett and Edward came in at this point.

"Bella?" asked Emmett coming over to me, "What on earth did you do?" He was looking pointedly at my arm which was currently covered in plaster.

"Uuum...I _might_ have crashed my car." I muttered. He laughed.

"What am I going to do with you?" he asked. He looked at the rest of them, "Bella is the clumsiest person on Earth." he told them. They all looked slightly incredulous, but Carlisle was nodding.

"Seriously," he said, "It's what, her first week here? Maybe second and she's already had a trip to the hospital."

"When she was wee she fell over so much that mum threatened to wrap her in bubble-wrap!" said Emmett, chuckling.

"Yeah, yeah." I said, waving my hand in the air, "Just remember, Emmett, that I have _many_ embarrassing stories about you that I am _willing _to share."

He actually looked a little panicked. I laughed. I had something to hang over his head for a while. "Don't worry, Ems," I said, "I won't tell anyone...yet." I finished threateningly.

He laughed, and ruffled my hair. Then he walked over to Rosalie, and dragged her over.

"This is Rosalie." he said.

She rolled her eyes, "She _knows,_ Emmett. We did talk when you where outside having your...little talk."

I nodded, smiling. Emmett looked confused. "Yeah, well, Bella, Rosalie is my...partner."

I looked at her for a second and then grinned, "Cool!" I exclaimed. I actually liked Emmett's girlfriend, that was a first. She laughed, and said, "Nice to meet you, Bella."

I smiled, "You, too."

It was kind of strange, but being there, talking to them, it felt nice. And when Edward came over and put his arm round my waist, I saw the whole family smiling at me with slightly knowing looks. It felt like they were my family.

It felt like I was home.

_I'm really sorry for the shortness...and for how long it took me to write! But I hope you liked, and please review! And I hope you all have a very Happy New Year! =)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey, guys. I'm really sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I don't know how fast I'm gonna be updating. I'm back at school and I have loads of tests and NAB's being chucked at me. And sorry for how long it's taken me to update, but, as I said in my other story, I've been kinda thinking I really suck and questioning if I could actually write...but I had this bit already written and figured you guys needed _something_. Don't worry, I'm not abandoning the story in any way, it just might take me a while to actually update! Also, I'm not sure what to do next in the story...Should I do the whole thing with James or not? I dunno...anyway, I don't own Twilight. _

EPOV

"Um, hi." she said quietly, "I'm Bella...Emmett's sister..."

I smiled to myself.

_Emmett's little sister? What on earth? His sister? Here? _Rosalie was thinking.

_Well, I knew that...She's really pretty! We're gonna be best friends! _That was Alice.

_She's really nervous...she seems nice enough – but Emmett's sister! That's crazy! I can't believe she's actually here! I suppose it does make sense though – after all, her father does live here..._Jasper – always the practical one.

_She seems lovely. It's nice that Emmett gets to see his sister again. _Esme.

_It's good to have things out in the open. _Carlisle.

_I have my little sister back! _Emmett.

And of course nothing was coming from Bella. As per usual.

I walked over, and hugged her tightly. "I love you," I whispered simply into her hair.

Who knew such a simple statement could have such a big reaction?

_Being able to see the future can be a bit boring sometimes. _Alice was thinking. _It ruins all the big surprises._ I laughed. Typical Alice.

_Edward, what? You _love _her? What? Just...what!?_ That was Rosalie. I guess I had some explaining to do.

_He really means it, too...I can feel it..._Thought Jasper.

_He's finally found the one...I'm so happy for you Edward._ Esme. She would have been happy if she had webbed feet and two eyes on her chin though.

_Well done, son._ Carlisle.

Emmett's thoughts, however were a whirling hurricane of anger, annoyance and most of all, protection. I was actually scared of him.

"Edward." said Emmett in a dangerously low voice, "Can I talk to you? _Alone?"_

"Emmett." said Bella, in a warning voice, "Don't you - "

"Trust me, Bella, I know Edward here, we're just having a little talk."

"Little talk," she scoffed.

He practically dragged me out of the room, and we ran to the forest.

"What on earth, Edward?" he exclaimed. "My sister?"

I couldn't think of anything to say, so I simply nodded.

"You've been alone for over a century – you could have had anyone! Girls have been literally throwing themselves at you all over the place. But you choose Bella? My _sister?_"

Again, I nodded.

"Why her Edward? Why? She's a human, you're a vampire!"

I was silent for a moment.

"Edward!" he growled in a warning...growl.

"There's just something about her...something about her that pulls me to her – I can't stay away from her. I love her Emmett. I can't help myself. She's so amazing – so beautiful, so kind, so selfless...And I know I'm a monster and that I'm all wrong for her – she knows too, but she still accepts me!"

He sighed, taking in my face, and then looking down at the floor. "The thing is...you really mean it."

I looked at him – how did he know that? I mean, I did, but I didn't think he would know that!

_You do._ he thought, _I can see it in your eyes – the way they light up when you talk about her. It's like the way Jasper talks about Alice – the way I talk about Rose. _

He sighed again. I, for one, was glad he was starting to accept this.

Taking me by surprise, he flew at me, and pushed me against a tree.

"But if you _ever_ hurt her, no matter how small, you will have me to deal with, you hear that? If you ever _dare_ to make her sad, or physically hurt her, I will kill you, you got that?"

I nodded.

"I said, you got that?" he yelled.

"Yes." I said, nodding.

"Good." He said, letting me go. I ran a hand through my hair. He was really scary when he wanted to be. "No hard feelings?" he said, holding out a hand.

I nodded, "No hard feelings." I took his hand, and he pulled my towards him, hitting my back three times, as we enveloped in a healthy man hug – of course, with the three pats on the back indicating "I'm not gay!" (_A/N Sorry, just ignore that bit =P Had to put it in – I don't even know if it's true or not =))_

We walked back to the house nudging each other and laughing.

_Hope you kinda liked. And again, sorry for the shortness – and if you have any ideas please tell me! And if you didn't read the A/N at the top, well, please do =) _

_Thanks guys_


	8. Chapter 8

_Right, here goes. _

_I am sorry for the lack of updatingness been going on in this fic! I've been having...writers block. It's depressing. But, I think I'm back on track, so all shall be well. Anyhoo, this chapter is shorter, but it contains a little bit of random...bonding between Bella and the Cullens =) Thanks for all the reviews guys, you're amazing! I don't own Twilight!_

_Enjoy!_

"I'm sorry." said Edward quietly, looking down at the wheel in his hands. I looked up.

"What?" I asked, confused. What was he sorry for?"

"I'm sorry for not telling you that your brother was still alive. I knew all that time...and I just watched you...I watched you grieve and cry for your brother every single day, and yet, I did nothing about it. I could have taken all that grief away."

I sighed. "Edward, I probably wouldn't even have believed you if you had told me. It would have been too good to be true. Even now I'm having trouble believing it."

"I thought I was doing the right thing." he whispered.

I shook my head, "I know. Don't worry about it. Everything's okay now."

He smiled, and pulled me into a tight hug. I had a vague thought that that musn't be very good – after all, he was driving.

"What was Em talking to you about when you guys left?" I asked, worried, "Because if he said any - "

"Shh," he said, laughing, putting a finger over my lips. "It's fine. I guess he was just giving me the big brother talk."

I sighed, "You know, when I thought he was d-dead, I hated the fact that he'd never be there to give my boyfriend the big brother talk. Now, I'm not so sure."

Edward laughed, quite loudly. I reluctantly smiled, though I was being perfectly serious.

I pushed him slightly, though I knew it would make absolutely no difference. He smirked, and turned his face out of the window.

"Shut up!" I said in a whiney voice, "I was being serious!"

He laughed, "Okay, okay. Don't worry about it, I'm still alive, amn't I?"

I inspected him suspiciously. "Hmm...so it would seem. Hey, can you even kill a vampire?"

He laughed. "Only one way. And it's very difficult." Why had he laughed about that?

"So...you're immortal?"  
He nodded, sobered up now. I wasn't immortal...that meant...I would be old, and then I would die, and Edward would live on.

"How old are you?" I asked.

He eyed me warily, "17..." he said a little shiftily.

I sighed, "And how long have you been 17?"

"...A while..." he said quietly.

I nodded, not wanting to push him too far. Did that mean...that when I was older, then he would still be seventeen? He wouldn't want to be with me when I looked like _that._

"I will always love you." he stated quietly.

I looked up at him. "You know I will always love you too. But, why did you say that?"

"Because I know that you're now wondering whether I'll still love you when you're older."

"I thought you couldn't read my mind!!" I exclaimed. He chuckled.

"Your face is getting easier to read."

I nodded. I looked out the window. Right now we were heading to school. I was excited – mainly for seeing Emmett again if I was honest. It had been what? A night? I was pathetic.

"And you're not pathetic for being excited for seeing your brother again, Bells." he said.

I stared at him. "Are you _sure_ you can't read my mind?"

He laughed. "Yup. There's nothing there."

"Gee, thanks. Now I sound like a total airhead." I muttered.

"Believe me, you are anything but that." he murmured.

I blushed. How predictable.

He pulled in to the parking lot. (_A/N yes i did just use an American term! Go me!) _I got out, and he put his arm around me, as we walked in.

"Bella!" exclaimed someone just as I was pulled into a tight hug.

"Woah!" I said, my breath being squeezed out of me. "Hey, Em."

He chuckled. "Sorry, I forget how fragile you are."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I muttered, waving my hand about. The bell rung, and it was time to go to class.

"Bells, what you got?" asked Emmett.

"English." I said, smiling. I loved English.

He groaned, "Well I have math. See ya!"

The morning passed rather quietly. Edward was waiting outside my class at the end of fourth period and he walked me to the cafeteria. I queued to get my lunch and sat with Edward. Soon, Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper all joined us. They smiled at me, and I smiled back happily.

"Bella, you, me and Rose need to go shopping soon!" Alice exclaimed suddenly.

"Um...I do?" I didn't really _want to_ to be honest.

"Yes!" she said enthusiastically, "You need new clothes!"

Ouch. I liked my clothes. I decided to voice this thought. "I like my clothes."

She rolled her eyes, "Come on, you have absolutely _no_ fashion sense. I mean, seriously, you need to be more outgoing!"

I was hurt. I looked down at what I was wearing – jeans, a hoodie and my babychams. I loved my babychams. They were actually odd – my mum generally gives me shoes for Christmas's and Birthdays, so I have quite a collection of nice shoes. I had a few pairs of babychams, so I decided to go crazy and wear them odd.

One of the best decisions of my life.

"I like my clothes!" I exclaimed with more conviction.

She rolled her eyes, "And you really need some decent shoes. You can't go walking round in trainers your whole life, Bella!"

Oh no she did not!

Emmett burst out laughing. "Alice, don't make fun of her shoes. She takes _serious_ pride in those things. You don't want to get her started."

"Quiet, boy." I said, to which half the table snorted at, "Alice, how could you not like these shoes?" I stood up, and put both feet on the chair in turn, modeling them to her. "They're amazing! I mean, look at this one, it's got writing all over it – and then, look at this one. Robots, and rainbows and other random stuff! How could you _not _love that?" (_For the record, these are my shoes =) And yeah, I do wear them odd. =))_

"I can't believe you're _actually_ wearing odd shoes." she muttered.

"Why not!?" I exclaimed, "They're amazing!"

"It's weird." she muttered.

"Well you wanted me to be outgoing!" I exclaimed, plonking back down into my seat.

"Yeah, but not like that." she said.

Pffft. "Can't have the best of both worlds, Alice." I told her. "Oh, and by the way, I'm offended. This is my favourite jumper!"

She rolled her eyes.

I sighed.

Edward leaned over to me. "For the record, I like your shoes. _And_ your clothes." He whispered in my ear.

"Suck up!" yelled Alice.

I laughed.

"Thank you Edward." I said, smiling. "I like yours too."

"See!" said Alice, "I picked them out! You do like my fashion sense."

I rolled my eyes, and went back to my panini. Alice was impossible.

"Alice?" asked Jasper, causing me to look up. She was staring into nothing, her eyes blank.

"She's having a vision." whispered Emmett, for my benefit. I nodded.

Suddenly her eyes lit up as she grinned. "Theres's going to be a storm tonight!" she said excitedly, "You know what that means!"

_Do we? _I thought to myself, confused.

"Baseball!" they all said happily.

I raised my eyebrows. Vampires were weird. _As per usual, sorry for the shortness. _

_Review pleeease =)_


	9. Chapter 9

_I am sooo sorry for the ages it has taken me to update! But I hope you enjoy this bit =) I don't own Twilight..._

_Previously on Blue Moon....(I feel like an American tv show...previously, on Flashforward...previously, on Lost...)_

_Suddenly Alices eyes lit up as she grinned. "Theres's going to be a storm tonight!" she said excitedly, "You know what that means!"_

_Do we? I thought to myself, confused. _

"_Baseball!" they all said happily. _

_I raised my eyebrows. Vampires were weird._

"I don't like sport." I muttered, more to myself than anyone else. Edward looked up.

"Why not? Everyone loves sport!" he exclaimed, making what I had just said sound like a crime. (_A/N This is what I love about Bella – I hate sport too. Not 'cause I'm ridiculously clumsy, just cos i hate it. And I get that all the time, it gets kinda annoying...)_

"Have you _seen_ me?" I said incredulously. Edward had just finished explaining to me why we were planning on playing baseball in the middle of a storm.

"Yes. You're my beautiful little Bella. But what has that got to do with sport?"

I rolled my eyes, but I was blushing which kind of made me lose the effect. "I'm referring to the fact I'm so clumsy I'm practically crippled."

He chuckled. "Right. Well, you don't need to worry, you won't be playing."

I smiled in relief, "Thank goodness. 'Cause, you know, that would be disastrous for all of us."

"We're vampires. Not much is disastrous for us."

I sighed. "Yeah, whatever."

"Well, Bella." he said smiling, "I think you should introduce me to your father."

"Charlie?" I asked, surprised. "But you already know Charlie."

He rolled his eyes at me. Well then. "I think you should introduce me to him as _your boyfriend."_

Oh...okay. "You really want to? He can be kinda...overprotective if you know what I mean."

He smiled. "I think I can take my chances."

I sighed, "Your funeral."

He laughed. "Okay, yeah, whatever. So I'll pick you up after your dinner, about, say, six?"

"Sounds good..."

Another laugh. That boy was in good spirits today. "Yeah, well I'll see you later."

"You're leaving?"

He nodded. "Charlie's coming home...and he has some...guests with him."

"Guests?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah. I think they'll still be here by the end, but you can get out if it, okay?"

I nodded. "Sure, I'll see you later."

"Bye,"

The door opened hardly a minute after he left.

"Bella?" Charlie called.

"Hi, dad." I called back. I got to my feet and ran to help him in. But in front of him was a man in a wheelchair, and behind them both was a boy.

They both had dark skin and long hair. The man looked quite old. The boy looked a little younger than me.

"You remember Billy, don't you, Bella?" he asked.

I looked up, then nodded. I had a vague recollection of him. A very vague one, though. "Yeah, Billy Black. You're looking good."

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself!" he said. I laughed.

"And, of course, this is Jacob," said Charlie, smiling at the boy behind Billy.

"Hi," I said, smiling.

"Hey," he said. He had a nice voice – it was warm. Friendly.

We all chatted idly a bit. I turned to Charlie quickly.

"Um, dad, I actually can't stay for long tonight...so I'm gonna make you guys dinner, grab something and then go out...if that's okay?" I didn't really want to ask his permission, but well, he _was _my dad.

"Sure, sure." he said, smiling, "But where are you going?" he asked.

"Umm..." this was difficult. "I-sorta-have-a-date-tonight!" I said quickly.

"What?" he asked, taking a sip of his beer, his eyebrows crinkled, not understanding the jumbled mess that had just hopped out of my mouth. Billy and Jacob were snickering. I glared at them – laughing at my discomfort. Honestly.

I took a deep breath. "I have a date tonight..." I said.

Charlie spat out the mouthful of beer, straight onto Jacob (_A/N, that's for all you jake haters =P (i like him, personally, but whatever)) _which quieted his laughter, if only for a second. He made a sound of indignance, and attempted to mope himself up. It didn't really work. Serves him right. That's what you get for laughing at me.

"You _what?" _he exclaimed.

"I have a date tonight." I said, calmly and clearly, my cheeks bright red.

"With who?" he demanded.

"Edward Cullen – you know the Cullens dad. You like them, don't you?" Billy immediately stopped laughing and stared sort of..._disbelievingly _at me. Jacob shot a wary glance at his father, saw the dark look on his face and rolled his eyes. What was that all about?  
"Isn't he too old for you?" asked Charlie. He was obviously thinking of Emmett. It saddened me that he didn't even recognise his own son. And sickened me a little...imagine going out with my _brother._ Ew! Bad mental image! Ew, ew, ew, eeew....Think of Edward, think of Edward...

"No, the younger one, dad. He's a junior, I'm a junior..."

"Oh..."

"He wants to meet you," I told him.

He nodded, with a slight grunt.

"Um...I'll go start on the dinner, then." I said.

"Bella," said Billy suddenly. "Can I have a wee chat? Haven't seen you in so long! I'll come and help, shall I?"

I raised my eyebrows, but nodded anyway.

I pulled out the ingredients, and starting cutting things up, etc. He scrutinized me from his wheelchair.

"Bella, the Cullens are dangerous." he told me.

I stared at him. Sure, they were dangerous, but they controlled it. My brother was one of them, for goodness sake! And how did _he_ know that they were dangerous anyway?

"I know I can't tell you what to do...Goodness, I hardly even know you – but please...I have your best interests at heart."

I sighed. "Of course you do, Billy."

"Just...be careful, okay?" he said.

I nodded. "Okay."

He wheeled himself out, and Jacob came in, looking over his shoulder at his dad.

"Sorry about him," he said, "He doesn't like the Cullens much."

"Why not?" I asked, my eyebrows raised. Surely they didn't know what they were?

He sighed, "He just believes far too much in the old legends and stuff..." he rolled his eyes, "He takes them _far _to seriously."

I laughed. "Well, that's okay. For what it's worth, it is kinda nice to know he cares."

Jacob chuckled. "Daft old man."

"So..." he said, "Edward Cullen, huh?"

I blushed bright red. "Um, yep."

"Hm."

How odd.

I made the dinner quickly, and grabbed myself something to eat.

"Dad, just get it out the oven in about ten minutes," I told Charlie, making sure he understood by telling him a few times.

There was a ring on the door.

"Put the gun _away!"_ I hissed at Charlie when I realised he had taken it off the hook, and was lovingly polishing it.

"If you want me to meet this boy, then I get to have my gun." he said.

"Fine!" I exclaimed, "But for goodness sake, don't _use_ it!"

I ran to the door, and yanked it open.

"Edward!"

"Hey, Bella," he said, grinning at me.

"Chief Swan," he said, when we came into the living room. "I am Edward Cullen. How are you?"

"Fine," he grunted. I glared at him.

"_What?" _he mouthed at me.

"_Play nice!"_ I mouthed back.

"So," Charlie said. "Where are you talking my baby girl tonight?"

I cringed at the mention of his "baby girl". Ugh!  
"We're just going to play baseball with my family, nothing too special."

"Baseball?" asked Charlie, his eyebrows crinkling. He looked at me, "You must really like this guy, Bella."

I blushed bright red.

"Well," said Charlie, "Let's just get one thing straight. If you _ever_ hurt my baby girl, _ever_, you will have me to answer to, okay?"

I cringed again, and was glaring at Charlie head on.

"Don't worry, I'll look after her, Chief."

"I should hope so. Baseball. Hmm." So obviously disapproving.

"There's no need to worry, I've seen her clumsiness, I'll look after her."

Charlie grunted, which I assume was a laugh. "She is rather clumsy."

"Okay, okay, enough laughing at my expense. Let's go, Edward." I said, chipping in. Too many people were laughing at me tonight.

"Goodbye, Chief." said Edward politely.

"Bye dad."

"Bye, Bells, Edward."

On the way out, we bumped into Billy who was making his way out of the kitchen to get Charlie to hurry up. He glared at Edward.

"Cullen," he snarled.

Edward stiffened, "Billy Black," he said quietly, and pushed past, me behind him. Thoroughly confused. How unusual.

_Review?_

_It might take a while to get the next bit out, because my sister has my copy of Twilight, and I'm gonna need to get the book to do it...so just...bear with me, okay? Thanks =D_


	10. Chapter 10

_Nobody. Kill. Me. Okay, I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry! I can't believe how long it has taken me to update. And this is a pathetically short update for the amount of time it has taken me to update. I am so sorry =(_

_Anyway, down to business. __Today is the 22__nd__ of May. Do you know what this means? Naah, you probably don't...it is my anniversary =) Well, my fanfiction anniversary...I sound so nerdy! Ahem, anyway. I have now been on fanfiction for a whole year! One year ago I posted my first ever story =) How awesome is that? A lot has happened in one year ;) To think that this time a year and a month ago I knew nothing about fanfic?_

_Anyhoo – so to celebrate this, I am updating all my stories – yes, all of them. How awesome!_

_So I hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't own and review =) _

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Previously, on Blue Moon..._

"_Well," said Charlie, "Let's just get one thing straight. If you ever hurt my baby girl, ever, you will have me to answer to, okay?"_

_I cringed again, and was glaring at Charlie head on. _

"_Don't worry, I'll look after her, Chief."_

"_I should hope so. Baseball. Pfft."_

"_There's no need to worry, I've seen her clumsiness, I'll look after her."_

_Charlie grunted, which I assume was a laugh. "She is rather clumsy."_

"_Okay, okay, enough laughing at my expense. Let's go, Edward."_

"_Goodbye, Chief." said Edward politely. _

"_Bye dad."_

"_Bye, Bells, Edward."_

_On the way out, we bumped into Billy who was making his way out of the kitchen to get Charlie to hurry up. He glared at Edward. _

"_Cullen," he snarled. _

_Edward stiffened, "Billy Black," he said quietly, and pushed past, me behind him. Thoroughly confused. How unusual. _

"Well that's a big car." I stated. Edward laughed.

"True."

I raised an eyebrow, "Are you planning on driving in uncharted lands?"

He just laughed at me.

He opened the door for me and I just kind of stared at it.

"You gonna get in?" he asked.

I sighed, "And how am I meant to do that?" I asked quizzically.

He laughed, lifted me up and placed me in.

"There we go." I said, then went to buckle myself in. I sat staring at them as Edward got into the car, or monster, whatever.

"Buckle up!" he said cheerfully.

I sighed. "How?"

He laughed and buckled the seat belt together for me.

Edward started up the engine, and started driving.

Minutes later, we arrived at what appeared to be the beginning of a forest.

"Sorry Bells, but we have to walk from here." Edward said with a smile on his face.

I grimaced, but let him pull me out of the monster that could also be described as a "car". He then decided to pull me onto his back.

"Um...what are you doing?" I asked quizzically.

He chuckled, "We're going for a run."

"A run?" I said.

He laughed loudly, it echoing off trees and reverberating around us. "You better hold on tight."

I squealed, only to get the wind knocked out of me as he ran so fast that everything was a ridiculous blur. I snapped my eyes shut, they were going dry because of all the wind.

And then it was over.

"You can get down now." Edward stated with a smile.

I glared at the back of his head, and then released my death grip and slid down to the floor.

"How the _heck_ can you run so fast?" I demanded.

He shrugged, "Vampire" he stated, pointing to himself.

"Oh yeah," I murmured. Long ago were the days when vampires lived in coffins and could be scared away with garlic and crosses.

He chuckled.

I looked at him questioningly, "Thought you couldn't read my mind?"

He brow wrinkled in confusion, "I can't. Your face is just easy to read."

I shrugged. "Well, I don't know about you, but I have a baseball game to watch."

He laughed, took my hand, and we walked. Eventually, we came to a _huge _field. It was _huge!_ Everyone else was already there. Esme, Emmett and Rosalie were sitting on a bare outcropping of rock. I could see Alice and Jasper throwing a ball to each other. Well I think it was a ball. I never actually caught sight of it. Carlisle looked like he was marking bases – but he couldn't be – no bases were ever that far apart, were they?

Esme smiled at us warmly. Emmett jumped to his feet and spun me round like he used to do to me when we were human. I laughed, hugging him back, so glad just to have him here.

From a distance, I saw Alice grin, and run towards us. She came to a stop and jumped as if to prove the fact that she had stopped. "It's time." she said. Just as she said it, a clap of thunder exploded around us. That was creepy.

"Are you ready for some _ball?_" exclaimed Emmett! (_A/N I know this was originally Edwards line, but I think it sounds more Emmett-y. Forgive me if you feel differently)_

"Go team!" I said, smiling.

They ran across the field, obviously to their places.

The game was amazing. They were all so graceful, so loud, so dangerous, and so _amazing._ It was wonderful. (_A/N if you want an accurate description of the game, just pick up the book and read =P I don't understand baseball, being Scottish, so I don't trust myself enough to write an accurate description of it.)_

And then everything changed.

Carlisle was up to bat – Edward was catching, when Alice suddenly gasped.

Everyone stopped.

Edwards head snapped up to meet Alice's gaze, and something passed between the two. In an instant, Edward was by my side.

"Alice?" asked Esme, her voice tense.

"I didn't see – I couldn't tell..." Alice whispered, her expression terrified, but it still held a slightly blank quality to it.

Everybody had gathered around by this time.

"What is it Alice?" asked Carlisle, his voice full of authority and command.

"They were traveling a lot faster than I thought," murmured Alice. "I can see that I had the perspective wrong before..."

"What changed, Alice?" asked Jasper comfortingly.

"They heard us playing, and they changed their path."

In an instant, Emmett was beside me too, his face contorted in a grimace. Everyone looked at me, then away.

"How soon?"

"Less than five minutes." Edward said, his voice harsh, "They're running. They want to play."

That sentence scared me – they wanted to play. Was it just me who thought that he might not just be referring to the game?

"How many?" Emmett asked, looking enraged.

"Three." Alice said.

Emmett scoffed, "Let them come!" He flexed his muscles. I felt the need to hit him – now was not the time.

"Let's just continue the game," said Carlisle, "Alice said that they were simply curious."

Everyone silently fretted about me, telling me things to do.

I knew I was in danger – vampires were coming. At least, that was what I had gotten from this conversation.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They emerged one by one from the forest edge, ranging a dozen meters apart. There were three of them. Two men, and a women. The man in the middle was a dark skinned man, with long dark hair, and an almost kindly manner about him. There was something about it though, that I thought maybe I shouldn't trust. The second man had light hair, and he was looking at everything around him as if he was assessing the situation before him. Maybe he was. The woman had long red hair, that was exactly like fire. She looked at everything in disdain, as if everything here was below her.

As they neared, I saw the main difference from the Cullens – their eyes. They were bright red.

The first man stepped forward, smiling. "Hello. We thought we heard a game." Carlisle nodded his confirmation silently. "I am Laurent, and this is James," he pointed to the male on his right, "And Victoria," he gestured to the woman on his left.

"My name is Carlisle," said, well, Carlisle, "And this is my family," he gestured to us, pointing us out in groups, deliberately not drawing any attention to any certain individual.

"Do you have room for a few more players?" asked Laurent.

"Actually, we were just leaving," said Carlisle, "But we'd certainly be interested another time. Do you plan on staying here long?"

"We were heading north, but we were curious to see more of our kind. We have not met many in this place."

"No, this region is usually empty except for us and the occasional visitor – like yourselves, in fact."

The tension was tangible, but it was slowly sliding into casual conversation. I thanked Jasper in my head for this.

"What's your hunting range?" inquired Laurent.

"We maintain a permanent residence near here. So, the Olympic Range, up and down the Coast Ranges on occasion."

"A permanent residence?" he asked, shocked, "How do you manage that?"

"Why don't you come back to our home with us and we can discuss this more comfortably? It is a rather long story."

"That sounds very interesting," he said quietly.

Three things seemed to happen simultaneously just before Carlisle went to speak. The wind ruffled my hair, Edward stiffened beside me, and James whipped his head around to stare at me.

"You brought a snack?" James growled menacingly.

Ah. Well that can't be good.

_I hope you enjoyed!_

_Please review =)_

_(I still can't believe it's been a whole year!)_


	11. Chapter 11

Days later I woke up in a hospital bed. Edward was there, as was my mum. Emmett wasn't, because obviously, mum couldn't see him, or she'd probably pass out...kind of like I did when I found out. My mum had been really worried about me, and tried to make me move back to Phoenix, but I couldn't. I loved it in Forks now, which mum couldn't understand – I was only seventeen, after all, and to her, well, it would seem weird. But I loved Edward – suddenly I had been thrown into this and he was my life now.

And I had found Emmett again. And I wasn't about to throw that away.

Edward took me to the prom that year. I actually enjoyed it. A few years later, he asked me to marry him. For some reason, I accepted, even though it went against everything I had ever stood for. But I loved him, and it was what he wanted. The wedding was beautiful...Alice organised it of course. It was everything I could have ever hoped for.

He turned me two months into our marriage.

The Cullen family moved from Forks a year after Edward and I got married. We lived in many places, and were very happy.

My father unfortunately passed away from a heart attack when he was young, ten years after we moved from Forks. I found out about it from a short newspaper article, which Billy Black had written as a tribute to the Chief of Police, and, as he put it, _one of the best friends a man could have. _He was also one of the best fathers a girl could have, I had reflected after attending his funeral – from a distance of course. Edward was there for me through it all.

Phil and Renee died from a car accident two years later. Renee had never coped with my supposed "death" well – losing two children was just going a bit too far. But Phil had been there through it all, and looked after her. When they had died, they were just driving back from a baseball game – I had been told she was happy when she died. She had lived a decent life – and she always knew how to appreciate life. She had died happy, and there was a small comfort in that.

As I sat in our most recent house, my head leaning on Edward's chest, my brother leaning against my legs, with Rose leaning into him, Alice and Jasper sharing an armchair and Esme and Carlisle sitting on the other couch, I knew that this was my true family. This was where I was meant to be...and even if it wasn't the most natural course of life, I had found love – and that is the most natural thing there is, is it not?

Emmett laughed loudly at something in the film, exclaiming at how cheesy it was, and if I could have blushed, I would have, as I realised just how cheesy my silent reminiscing was. It didn't matter to me, though, because I loved my family. I was a Cullen.

I looked up at Edward, and he smiled at me. "I love you," I whispered to him.

He smiled, "I love you, too."

"Shut it, you too!" shouted Emmett, "We're trying to watch a movie!"

I laughed. Yes. I was definitely at home here.

The End.

_Hey guys. I want to apologise for how long it has taken me to get this chapter up...I'd also like to apologise for the last a/n :L That was meant to be for my other story, Wizards and Vampires, but somehow ended up here. Now, let me just explain this to you. This story is over. It wasn't very good at all, and I apologise for this. I should have planned it out from the start – but I'm awful like that, and don't think about things...I just go for them. So I'm sorry about that. _

_I also lost my love for Twilight over the course of last year. Which means writing for this has been ridiculously hard. I was going to give up on this today, but I read through it and realised I could finish. It was short, and I'm sorry about that...but I wanted you all to have an ending for it._

_Anyway, before anyone asks, there definitely won't be a sequel. BUT, if anyone wants to have a shot at writing a sequel for it, then please ask me...Also, if somebody wants to have a shot at rewriting this, then, again, please ask me. For both, don't just go ahead and do it, I'd much rather I was giving permission...after all, it was my story in the beginning._

_I really hope this ending wasn't too disappointing for you, but I had to finish it. I never wanted to be one of those authors who just left stories for years...so I had to finish it. I'll obviously leave it up so others can read it (though I'm not sure why they would want too...) If anyone does want to write for this, I'll pop an a/n so that you can all read it too._

_Thank you so much for all the kind reviews you all gave me – they were greatly appreciated. I wouldn't have gotten anywhere near as far as I did if you hadn't, so thank you so much! I hope you all had a nice Christmas, and New Year. I also hope that 2011 is good to you =)_

_crazy-wee-cat xx_


End file.
